Mobile devices are becoming increasingly important in electronic commerce and in the realm of advertising. In the digital era, determining the effectiveness of marketing and advertising campaigns has continued to remain difficult. There is often a lapse of time between a person seeing an advertisement and the person being presented with the opportunity to purchase the subject of the advertisement. Additionally, it is difficult to ascertain the location and/or perceptions of a user when that person is presented with an advertisement.